The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to Ceramic Matrix Composites (CMC) turbine exhaust case components therefor.
Components in sections of gas turbine engines which operate at elevated temperatures in a strenuous, oxidizing type of gas flow environment are typically manufactured of high temperature superalloys. The aft most section of the gas turbine engine is typically a turbine exhaust case, having a nozzle and a tail cone that are fastened together to form the assembly.